


I Think It's Gonna Be A Long, Long Time

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Angst, Cuddling, F/F, Fuck Miles, Gay, Homosexual relationship, Homosexuality, It's Way Better, Kissing, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbians, Long Winded Relationship, Long lost love, Lots of kissing, Love, Lovers, Minor Angst, Romance, Yuri, dance, definitely not canon, non-canon, post-show, relationships, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just something small I wrote after seeing some fan art. I haven't written Emerald x Cinder before so I wanted to give it ago, just small. Emerald takes a break from the party after everyone saves the world to reflect on what happened and how things might go forward now, if she'll have a place in the world and who she might be with. Cinder joins her and they talk together before cheesily kissing on the balcony and smooching into the night. It's cliche as hell.





	I Think It's Gonna Be A Long, Long Time

Emerald looked out at the stars, her frilly and slightly short dress blowing a little away from her as her crimson eyes glinting a little from the faint glow of the shattered moon. She loved the moon, really she did. It was in many ways a friend, it would be her only light when she operated in the night when she would be alone with nothing but her thoughts and her weapons and the streets of whatever city or kingdom she was in.

She’d spent a lot of time in and out of Vale, it was weird to be back and be casual, with no more intent to do evil or the pull the valuables from innocent citizens’ pockets. She was still dastardly inclined, still pulling her semblance to create small illusions and trick the fellow girls and gents around. Mostly she did it to trip Jaune and make his life a living hell, or to trick Sun into acting like an insufferable idiot, but the latter she hardly needed to act upon, he was a special kind of idiot all on his own. But Emerald was suddenly happier in her life, with all the evil being done and finished, she felt freer, a lot more so, free to do anything she wanted. Suddenly the world was her open book and she could write and write her own tale, taking herself anywhere she wanted. As the kingdoms rebuilt she could go to them and see the new side of them, the betterness and the tolerance. And she could know that she was, at least in small part, a little bit responsible for it. 

Now she was just taking a break from the after party, the celebration and looking up at the moon, wondering if it could ever be formed and made whole again. It looked a little sad being so shattered, and that was when she realised the moon was a lot like herself. She was shattered too, and broken, and torn apart into so many different pieces. If the moon was to be forever shattered, did that mean she was to be as well?

“What are you thinking about Em?” Cinder spoke from behind her, suddenly appearing from the shadows of the grand hall of Atlas Academy, one of the only schools that were left standing after Salem spread and cast her arm across Remnant. As malicious and brutal as Jacques Schnee was in his dealings between the academy and the Schnee Dust Company, at least it kept the school afloat. 

Cinder looks rather reserved as opposed to a lot of the other girls downstairs, for she was wearing a familiar black and sparkling dress that Emerald had seen her wear what felt like a lifetime ago. It was the same little number she had adorned when they were infiltrating Vale and Beacon Academy during the Vytal Tournament. It was the one that was accompanied by the long and black gloves that covered most of Cinder’s arms up to her biceps and the dress that was tied around her neck, not over the shoulders. It was still beautiful on her and it made the amber eyes glow especially bright, so so bright in their sockets. It made her every bit the dark flame that Cinder still was, however, freed of Salem’s poisonous influence. 

Compared to it, Emerald’s small and lime green number was absolutely basic, petite and a little plain. Tied around the neck too which made it unfashionable to wear a bra with it like Cinder’s did but Emerald’s gown was short and cut before her knees whereas the long black skirt of Cinder’s dress almost flowed down to her heeled feet, with a slit down the side of it to make her far more alluring than her mint-haired counterpart. Where Cinder looked like a beautiful and seductive woman, Emerald had an innocent brand of childishness to her. 

But Cinder crossed the gap and leant over the balcony next to Emerald, infecting the little green-haired girl with a sort of dark and yet peaceful aura, that made Em feel a little more at ease than how she was before. Cinder was familiar territory, even if their allegiances had changed at the final hurdle and now they were complex enigmas in a very straight and unforgiving world. It was going to take so long to fit in with this new world, this new order of things that Emerald doubted she could. She was looking up again, and suddenly thinking how long it would take, and would she be whole enough to deal with it.

“Come on, whatcha thinking about Em? Has to be something because you’ve been out of the party for about half an hour now and there’s only so many sly glances I can take in this dress without you on my arm to keep me landed,” Cinder told her, which instinctively made the smaller, green-haired gemstone smile and blush, trying to hide her smile behind her hand and short locks of straight mint. She adored Cinder but lately the taller and darker flame had really been piling on the affection for Emerald as if she was a china doll of Cinder’s, a prized possession. 

Maybe it was because Mercury had died, or maybe it was because Cinder had been freed of the venom of Salem, of the poison and pain of maidenhood, that she had actually brought Pyrrha Nikos back to life of her own accord. 

Or maybe it was because of the same reason as Emerald and why the green-haired thief had been complimenting and thinking about Cinder a lot more than before. That they were still alive and thankful for it, and that Emerald had secretly adored and loved Cinder throughout the whole ordeal. That was why she had sided with her, and why she had stayed with her, why she had helped her when she was sick and almost dying. 

“I’m just thinking about where we go from here. What do we do? How to we fit in when we actively tried to tear it all down,” Emerald confessed to Cinder as the taller woman edged a little closer, her arm almost brushing Emerald’s. She could feel Em’s apprehension, her fear of the unknown and the thought of where they would go next hurt her deeply. Emerald was worried that Cinder would leave her, go her own way and Em would be left on her own once again, and without Mercury, it would be harder than before. Yes, she had been alone, but not after being part of a unit. Not matter how evil they had been, she still felt like part of something, and now she was desperately scared that she would be alone again. “I guess, I just don’t want to be alone again after all that’s happened…”

Emerald gasped, as she felt Cinder move and a warm arm wrap around her waist. Cinder was holding her closely and resting her head suddenly on her shoulder. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about being alone Emerald,” Cinder sighed, breathlessly as she shuffled, again and again, to hold the smaller woman closer to her. Her arm wrapped around a little more and her head nestled itself like a slumbering bird in a nest. She really cuddled Emerald closely, and almost purred, or made some noise closely related to the thing. Emerald was blushing profusely, berry red in her tanned cheeks and her face flushing with added heat as she stood there and gently wrapped her own arm down and around Cinder’s waist, almost dipping it into her dress. But she was not that bold anymore. Emerald Sustrai had become more than a little timid. 

The words from the taller and fully, warmer woman made Emerald a little inquisitive. “What do you mean by that Cinder?” She asked, her interest peaked as she rested her own head atop Cinder’s.

“Well come on Em, I can’t leave you now, we’re a duo now, we need each other…”

Emerald’s crimson eyes glowed in the moonlight, her heart rate pulsing faster and faster as she held onto Cinder and vice versa. It was so intense suddenly as the women rested on the balcony, both a little exhausted and both looking to the future, it felt so strange suddenly to take a break and be together, and Em found herself feeling the feelings that she had felt a lot back in the early days and then again at the end. But Emerald was nervous, Cinder was damaged, more so than what she was letting on to, a lot more than even Emerald could see deep below the surface.

“You really want me to stick around Cinder? After everything that happened, after everything we did?” Emerald could help but ask as she got a little comfortable with the woman, she was low now, lower than before, thinking she was the problem with Cinder. But before she could look at the black-haired woman, she had Em’s cheek in the palm of her hand and those beautiful amber eyes were looking so solemn and grateful, downright in love with Emerald. 

She was smiling too. Cinder was smiling, which was so foreign, alien to Emerald. She didn’t think Cinder even could smile anymore. Emerald cupped her face in her own hands too. “Cinder…”

“Oh come here Emerald, I should have done this ages ago.”

“Yes you freaking should,” they both said so rapidly. 

Hands moved from faces to waists, Cinder’s disappearing inside the folds of Emerald’s dress as they got closer and closer until their lips were touching and engaging in a beautiful and sweet kiss, passionate and full of feeling, pent-up feeling that had been building for years. They were finally kissing, Cinder pushing her mouth into Em’s as she leant back and over the balcony, hands feeling all over bodies, inside dresses and down the curves of succulent and beautiful thighs. Emerald had Cinder’s up to her own leg, reaching back and back and grabbing flesh as Cinder held the former closer and closer, her arms buried in her lime dress. They were really feeling each other, making up for lost time in the beautiful moonlight and making sure all the feeling of the past three years was exhumed and passed into the other. Cinder wanted Emerald to know how grateful she was for her, how happy she had made her, and how much Cinder loved her. And Emerald wanted to save the time, to make up for all those days she never told Cinder she loved, that the love was the reason she was helping her survive Salem, and now how happy she was that they both had done so. They kissed and kissed and held each other. 

So much time passed, that hey kept kissing past the fireworks display. The party was still going, but Cinder and Emerald were otherwise engaged, and they would be for a long time. A long, long time.


End file.
